


Choices

by DK8



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK8/pseuds/DK8
Summary: "Most people are lucky if they find great love in life. Josie found two"Hope or Jade ?Josie just needed to make a choice.And she did.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Jade knelt at Josie's feet, so that she could look at her face.

"I can't say if I loved you from the first moment I saw you in the prison world. Or if it was in the second. In the third or fourth.

But I remember the first time I saw you and I realized that somehow the rest of the world seems to disappear when I'm on your side. When I realized that you were already the center of everything I did, felt and thought"

In shock, Josie slowly shook her head.

"Jade, I never imagined..."

"You speak of sacrifice, but it is not my sacrifice that I offer. It's yours that I ask" continued Jade "I can offer you my life as a vampire, even though it may be a short life. I can offer you my heart, even though at any moment I have a stake in it. But I love you enough to hope you don't mind my selfishness of trying to make the rest of my life, whatever the length, happy by your side. I want to be your friend, girlfriend, and one day I want to be married to you, Josie.

I want more than I ever wanted anything else in life. That, if you love me too. Josette Olivia Saltzman, will you be my girlfriend?"

Josie looked at Jade, kneeling before her with a ring in her hands and very slowly, reached out and took the ring from Jade's hands.

\----------

"After I managed to put out the fire in my dorm, I found the note you wrote in the middle of the ashes. And I read it"

Josie looked taken aback by Hope's words.

"You never said anything to me, Hope"

"I believe there is a strength and power in love. I read every word. It was the words written on that note that prevented me from drowning in pain after my parents died. After I thought I could not love anyone, nor be loved by anyone. It was that note that made me feel that I was not completely alone in this world. I had the feeling that I was dreaming, thinking, and feeling you all the time. And then I realized that what I really wanted was you. The girl behind the note. The girl I loved from the first moment I saw her. The girl I still love"

Josie started to shake. That was exactly what Josie had always wanted, in the darkest corner of her heart, to hear Hope say. And there was Hope in front of her, saying he loved her. Telling her something that would never be said again, not this way.

Not by Hope.

"It's too late, Hope"

"Please don't say that, Josie" Hope's voice was almost a whisper "I love you, Josette Olivia Saltzman. I love you"

Josie shook her head negatively.

"Hope... please stop"

Hope took a deep breath.

"I knew you would hesitate to trust me" declared Hope "Josie, please. Can't you believe me or can't you imagine returning my love? Because if it's the second option..."

"Hope. It doesn't matter"

"Nothing matters more than that" Hope's voice gained strength "I know that if you hate me, it's because I forced you to. I know you have no reason to give me a second chance to be looked at differently. But I'm begging for this chance. I do anything. Anything "

Hope's voice failed, and Josie heard another voice echo inside her. He saw Jade looking at her with all the love, the light, the hope and the expectation of the world, all reflected in his eyes.

"No" whispered Josie "It's not possible. I'm sorry, Hope."

"Please, Jo" said Hope, desperately "You can't hate me that much... "

"I don't hate you" declared Josie, with great sadness "I tried to hate you, Hope. But I never did"

"So, there is a chance" A flame of hope lit in Hope's beautiful blue eyes.

Josie shouldn't have spoken so kindly. My God, was there any way that could make this less difficult. 

She needed to tell Hope.

Now.

Fast.

"Josie, if you don't hate me, then there's a chance that you..." 

"Jade asked me to date" snapped Josie "And I accepted"

"What?"

"I said that Jade asked me to date her" whispered Josie "She asked if I would accept dating her. I said yes"

Hope went absurdly pale. She staggered back and put her hand on the nearest wall to steady herself. It looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach.

"Jade" whispered Hope.

Josie nodded, with nothing to say.

"When?"

"Tonight. We both got close, some time ago"

"You... And Jade?"

"She gave me this ring," said Josie, touching the ring with her fingertips.

Hope stared at the ring as if it were a snake wrapped around Josie's finger.

"You love her?" Hope brushed a strand of hair from her face, that characteristic gesture that Josie had seen thousands of times, just to know that her hand was visibly shaken.

"Yes, I love her" replied Josie, after a few seconds.

Hope just looked at her. There was a light, in his beautiful blue eyes, that was going out as if it were someone's last breath when they died. Hope sat on Josie's bed and covered her face with her hands.

"So if you love her" Hope said softly "Please, Josie, don't tell her what I just said. Do not tell anyone"

"I won't tell anyone" Josie said with a tightness in her chest "I promise, Hope"

Hope had dropped her hands, but still didn't seem able to look at Josie.

"I think I better go, Josie"

But Josie couldn't stand the idea. Not with Hope like that, like she was dying inside. Josie had never felt such an overwhelming urge to protect someone, so strong to wrap the person tightly in her arms, being alone and away from the rest of the world.

"What did you endure..." Josie started "Would have driven anyone crazy. She always believed that no one could love her. You are loved, Hope. Never doubt it. I hope, Andrea Mikaelson, you will never be able to hide the good in you, no matter how hard you try"

"And you, Josie? Do you love me?" Hope lifted her head and looked at Josie.

Why did Hope have to make this so difficult ?

"I..." Josie took a deep breath. It hurt. "My dad was always right about you. But Lizzie and I were too jealous to realize that. You were always better than I imagined, and for that I apologize. Because if this is who you really are, I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding someone who loves you, Hope. But I ... I don't love you, Hope. I'm so sorry"

Hope made a noise that Josie did not know to identify what it meant. 

"How could I be so stupid? Of course, you would never love someone like me. Lizzie was right. You and I would never happen" Hope said dryly.

When Josie said nothing, Hope shivered, feeling a tremor run through her. Then Hope got up at once and crossed Josie's room, reaching for the doorknob. Josie watched with her hand over her mouth as, what seemed like an eternity, Hope found it, opened it and ran down the hall.

\----------

"Hello, Necromancer. You are particularly handsome and scary tonight, if I may say so"

When she turned, Necromancer recognized her immediately.

Hope Mikaelson.

Necromancer carefully approach the girl. The clothes were wet, with red streaks falling into his eyes. Drops of water ran down her face like tears.

Hope was beautiful, there was no denying it. There was some kind of darkness in it, something hidden and strange that was hard to admire. It didn't seem to show the world anything real.

However, now, with wet red hair, she was as white as a sheet of paper, her hands so tightly clenched that they trembled. It seemed clear that some terrible disturbance was tearing her from the inside out.

"Hope Mikaelson" said the monster "Back so early, tri-hybrid?"

"You know I missed your beautiful face"

Necromancer laughed.

"So, what do you want, little Mikaelson?"

"Information" Hope leaned against a tree.

"About what or who?"

"Carvajal. What do you know about that name?" Hope heard Necromancer's heartbeat accelerate and was surprised.

"Well, not much. The Carvajal family has always been a mystery within the supernatural world. Little has been heard about them all these centuries, only a few stories that have circulated in the supernatural world, some even believe that they don't even exist, but..."

"But what, Necromancer?" Hope was concerned. The monster had a strange expression.

"But one thing has always been common in these stories, they say that the Carvajal family owns a power never seen before. Hope, I'll give you some advice. If half of the stories I heard about the Carvajals are true. You and your super squad have much to fear"

"I'm a tri-hybrid don't forget that" Hope didn't like Necromancer's smile at all.

"But your precious Saltzman is not," Necromancer continued before Hope interrupted him. "One of the stories that circulated was that the Gemini Coven and other witches took revenge on Carvajal, imprisoning one of their children in a prison world"

Necromancer smiled when he saw Hope's eyes sparkle with fear for a few seconds before she disguised it.

"This is not a good thing. But that's not what I came for tonight"

"Very well. What else do you want, little wolf?"

Hope hesitated. It was not something Caroline asked for, but something she wanted to know.

"Help with a spell..." Hope took a deep breath before continuing "A love spell"

Necromancer let out a high-pitched laugh making the girl growl.

"Love spell? For Hope Mikaelson? I'm not one to turn down jobs, but no girl with her looks needs a love spell. That's a fact."

"No" Hope said, with a certain desperation in her voice "In fact, I was looking for the opposite, some spell that could put an end to the love felt by someone"

"A hate spell?" Necromancer seemed somewhat curious and distracted. "I hate to inform you, little wolf, but if you want the Saltzman girl to hate you, there are simpler ways to make it happen. You don't need my help with that"

And with that the Necromancer disappeared. Hope, looking at where he was, sighed.

"It's not for her" She whispered even though there was no one to listen to her "It's for _me_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
